Cutting and serving a cake is usually a messy affair, requiring utensils such as a long knife and separate spatula-type server that typically ruin the appearance of the cake when it is cut into pieces. Normal cake cutting also typically creates irregular and inconsistently-sized pieces and leaves behind a trail of frosting and cake bits. Additionally, cakes are often presented and consumed at locations away from fully-stocked kitchens, many times leaving the server with nothing but inadequate plastic knives or forks or the like with which to cut and serve the cake. What is needed is an inexpensive, compact, and easy-to-use cutting and serving system that could be provided with typical cake boxes, and which neatly cuts differently-shaped cakes into regularly-sized slices without ruining the appearance of the cake or making a mess.